Seul
by la physocologue
Summary: Alec a des crises dues au manque de tryptophane. Max est là pour l'aider.


Seul

Titre: Seul  
Auteur: La Physocologue  
Classement: général  
Série: Dark Angel  
Couple: Max/Alec, le seul qui ait le droit d'exister à mes yeux!  
Genre: romance  
Etat: en cours  
Synopsis: Alec a besoin d'aide, Max est là pour lui.

**Seul**

**Chap 1**

Max arriva vers lui comme une furie, dès qu'elle fut entrée à Jam Pony.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?

- Je travaille ici, Max, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répondit Alec.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Comment ça ce fait ? Euh... attend... laisse moi réfléchir... Peut être bien que je l'ai oublié parce que cela fait DEUX jours que tu ne viens pas bosser! C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois, tu t'es fait enlever par des extraterrestres habillés en Père Noël ?!

- Non Max, j'étais malade.

- Mais bien sur, c'est vrai que nous sommes du genre à tomber très souvent malades... répondit elle ironiquement.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir où j'étais, Max ? Je croyais que tu en avais rien à foutre de moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

- C'est exact Alec, sauf qu'à cause de ton absence, j'ai été obligée de faire des heures sup non payées alors que j'aurais pu être avec Logan.

- En gros tu m'accuses de t'empêcher de voir ton petit ami.

- Exactement !

- Super ! Avec toi, de toute façon, tout est toujours ma faute, soupira-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ta faute. Tu as du encore passer deux jours à traîner dans les bars à racoler toutes les filles qui passent et pendant ce temps moi j'ai trimé toute la journée !

- Ce que je fais de mes journées ne te regarde pas Max ! Répondit Alec excédé.

- Si ça me regarde quand cela affecte ma vie privée. J'en ai marre de toi ! C'est à cause de toi que Logan a été infecté, à cause de toi que le médecin qui pouvait le soigner s'est barré, à cause de toi que toutes ses recherches ont été recouvertes de peinture, à cause de toi que je n'ai même pas eu droit à mes 12 heures de sursis et que maintenant je ne peux pas passer mes soirées avec lui !

- Max, je...

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler !

xxxxxxx

Max enrageait. Maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il était à nouveau absent. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle y était allée peut être un peu trop fort, et elle se demandait comment diable, elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour qu'il accepte de venir l'aider pour la nouvelle mission que lui avait confiée le Veilleur.

Il y avait définitivement du boulot pour deux. Elle avait eu beau tourner et retourner le plan dans sa tête, elle avait du admettre que seule, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Or Alec était la seule personne capable de l'aider.

Mais après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discutés ensemble, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait se réconcilier avec lui. Elle lui avait reproché des choses qui n'étaient même pas de sa faute. Comme si c'était lui qui avait décider d'aller chasser le Gossamer pendant ces fameuses 12 heures ! Pour arranger les choses, il était introuvable. Il n'avait pas prévenu Normal de son absence et ne répondait pas au téléphone. Max s'était donc dit qu'il devait sûrement traîner dans un bar ou alors être en train de magouiller à droite à gauche.

Elle était allée voir d'abord à son appart juste au cas où : personne n'avait répondu. Elle avait fait ensuite le tour de tous les bars : personne. Pas de trace de lui dans aucun club de strip-tease ni dans les secteurs où il avait l'habitude de traîner. Personne ne savait où il était.

Le soir approchait. Logan lui avait dit qu'il fallait obligatoirement agir cette nuit. Max commençait à s'inquiéter. Où diable avait-il pu encore passer ? Sûrement chez une fille ramassée dans un bar, il avait du décider de prolonger le plaisir et s'était incrusté pour toute la journée. _« C'est tout Alec ça, il faut toujours qu'il s'incruste ! »._

Au comble de l'exaspération, Max décida d'aller à son appart et de l'y attendre là-bas jusqu'à son retour. C'était la seule chose qu'il restait à faire, étant donné qu'il ne répondait toujours pas à la dizaine de messages qu'elle lui avait laissé.

Une fois arrivée, elle frappa à la porte. Elle attendit. Pas de réponse. Cependant, il lui semblait avoir entendu un peu de bruit. Serait-il avec une fille ? Elle se vit alors en train d'interrompre Alec en pleine action avec une blonde pulpeuse comme il appréciait tant. Beurk… Max secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Son idée de s'inviter à l'improviste chez Alec lui apparut soudain très mauvaise. Puis elle se rappella Logan. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide.

Elle décida alors d'entrer, peu importe ce qu'il arriverait. De toute façon, Alec devrait être en train de travailler.

Elle entra dans l'appart après avoir forcée la serrure avec une simple lime. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Elle s'étonnait qu'Alec n'ait pas pris plus de précautions.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre fit sursauter Alec. Il essaya de se relever. Qui donc s'amusait à entrer ainsi chez lui ! Il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter White, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Max entra dans la pièce, elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La pièce était dans le noir mais grâce à sa vision de chat elle vit une bouteille de whisky, des tablettes de médicaments et une boite de tryptophane posées sur la table basse du salon.

Ensuite elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Alec. Il venait de se redresser sur le canapé où il s'était apparemment endormi. Elle se dirigea alors rapidement vers lui…

- Alec, tu aurais pu…

Elle stoppa net en apercevant son visage. Il était couvert de sueur, ses yeux étaient cernés, les traits de son visage tirés. Ses mains tremblaient violemment : il devait être en crise.

Alec dévisagea l'intrus. Sa vision d'abord floue mis du temps à se stabiliser. Il se détendit un peu en la reconnaissant :

- Max !

- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais malade Max, répondit le jeune homme.

Une fois le soulagement passé de ne pas s'être fait agresser, il se sentit agacé. Que pouvait-elle donc encore lui vouloir ? Qu'avait-il donc encore fait qu'elle puisse lui reprocher ? En plus, il se sentait vraiment mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie comme ça.

- Tu trembles, constata Max, tu manques de tryptophane, je peux t'en donner.

Elle commençait déjà à sortir sa boite de sa poche.

- Non Max, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai déjà pris plus d'une trentaine de pilules aujourd'hui. Cela ne servira à rien d'en prendre plus !

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Max soudain inquiète.

Elle mit sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant, même pour un transgénique. Alec la dévisagea, surpris par son attitude: n'était-elle pas censée en avoir rien à foutre de lui ?

- Ché pas.

- Allonge toi, je vais appeler le docteur.

- Non, Max, C'est bon. Ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Ca va passer.

Alec sentit alors une nouvelle crise violente arriver, comme pour démentir ses propos. Il essaya de se contrôler pour la retarder. Max le vit fermer les yeux. Il s'allongea et soudain la crise le submergea. Tous les membres de son corps étaient agités de violents spames incontrôlables. Alec se recroquevilla sur lui et attendit que ça passe.

Les soubresauts qui agitaient chaque muscle de son corps se firent encore plus forts. Alec, qui avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse, s'étendit soudain de tout son long, arquant le dos sous l'effet de la douleur. Max ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soulager. Il avait l'air si mal… Elle sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. S'il n'avait pas menti, alors cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était comme ça et il avait du rester seul… Elle le regarda tendrement. La crise commençait à passer.

Elle vit son corps se détendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard droit dans le sien. Elle y lut sa solitude, sa douleur mais aussi une lueur de défi. Elle avait cru qu'il mentait. Il venait de lui prouver que non. Cependant cette lueur de défi fit rapidement place à la honte et à la gêne. Alec n'aimait pas qu'on le voie comme ça. Si faible, si dépendant. C'était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge. Il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Jamais et à personne.

- Pourquoi tu es là Max ? Besoin de moi pour une autre mission ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu demandes de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre ou que tu te débrouilles toute seule.

- Désolé Alec. C'est bon, on verra ça plus tard.

- Bon, ben tu peux partir alors. Tu connais la sortie.

Alec se retourna, ramena la couverture sur ses épaules et attendit. Max ne bougea pas.

- Je ne pars pas Alec. Tu as besoin de moi. Tu ne peux pas rester seul malade comme tu es.

- Je vais bien Max. Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

Il décida de se relever pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison. Assis sur le canapé, son mal de tête se fit encore plus intense. Puis il se sentit soudain nauséeux. _« Merde ! »_. Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'évier de la cuisine avant de vomir de la bille. Il sentit Max qui soutenait ses épaules tremblantes.

- Alec ! Viens, il faut que tu t'allonges.

Elle pouvait voir chaque membre du corps du jeune X5 trembler. Son front était couvert de sueur. Il paraissait tenir difficilement debout.

- Alec…

Son ton se fit suppliant. Elle se sentait blessée de le voir ainsi la rejeter alors qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Alec sentit son coeur défaillir en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Serait-elle vraiment inquiète pour lui, et non pas pour sa mission, ou ses problèmes personnels ? Il se sentait tellement faible… Il se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé où il se rallongea.

C'était tellement plus agréable de se sentir ainsi soutenu. Les 2 derniers jours avaient étés les pires de sa vie. A Manticore, quand ils étaient malades, il y avait toujours des docteurs pour prendre soin d'eux, même si ce n'était pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons. Il savait qu'ils feraient tout pour le garder en vie. Puis il y avait les membres de son unité qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Mais ici, il n'avait personne. Il était seul, avec personne pour veiller sur lui, personne pour s'inquiéter de son absence. Alec soupira. Maintenant, il y avait Max.

Elle était agenouillée près de lui. Elle remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et posa sa main fraîche sur son front. Sa température semblait avoir encore augmentée. Ses crises à elle n'avaient jamais durées aussi longtemps, ni entraînaient une telle fièvre. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Tu es brûlant. Je vais appeler le docteur, je reviens dans un instant.

Max commençait à se relever. Alec tenta de la retenir près de lui en lui attrapant la main. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Cependant il la relâcha rapidement, regrettant amèrement son geste. Max fut surprise au départ de le voir ainsi tenter de la retenir, puis ensuite la relâcher presque immédiatement. Cependant, elle comprit très bien son geste : il avait besoin d'elle mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Elle le regarda tendrement. Son visage était si beau. Ses traits étaient finement dessinés : une mâchoire puissante, des lèvres pleines, ni trop ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il fallait, de longs sourcils. Ses cheveux étaient fins et soyeux, elle aimait y passer ses mains entre. Manticore avait fait du beau travail. Il était réellement très beau. Comment donc avait-elle pu faire pour ne jamais le remarquer ?!

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir rapidement à la salle de bain. Elle appela le docteur Samuel Carre, avant de rejoindre Alec avec un gant humide dans ses mains. Il avait fermé les yeux. Elle passa le gant sur sa figure.

Alec sentit la fraîcheur sur sa peau. Cela faisait du bien. Enormément de bien. Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était Max. Elle lui sourit timidement. Il essaya de lui rendre la pareille.

- Le docteur va bientôt y arriver. Essaye de dormir si tu peux.

Il acquiesça et referma les yeux. Max sourit de le voir soudain si obéissant. C'était la preuve qu'il allait vraiment mal.

xxxxxxx

Quand Alec se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, le médecin était déjà là. Samuel secoua la tête d'un air grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a docteur ? demanda Max inquiète. Pourquoi le tryptophane ne marche plus sur lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas normal. Alec ! Tu es réveillé ?

Alec hocha la tête.

- Si tu peux, j'aimerais que tu te redresses et que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt afin de pouvoir t'ausculter.

Max l'aida à se relever. Alec se déshabilla révélant ainsi son torse. Il était magnifique. Une impression de puissance émanait de lui : ses muscles étaient finement dessinés et Max pouvait les voir rouler sous sa peau dès qu'il bougeait. La sueur qui perlait sur son corps illuminant sa peau bronzée ne faisait qu'améliorer les choses. En le regardant de plus près, Max vit qu'il était couvert de cicatrices. Sur son épaule gauche, il y avait une marque laissée par la balle qu'il avait reçue en secourant la sirène. Il avait plusieurs coupures sur tout le corps, des empreintes de TASER sur le torse, et surtout une plaie profonde en début de cicatrisation sur le bas ventre.

- Alec, comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Max inquiètes.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Un coup de couteau quand je suis allé chercher en mission pour Logan le week-end dernier. Il y avait plus de gardes que prévus et je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient aussi des armes blanches sur eux.

Max se sentit fondre de plus belle. Il avait fait ce boulot uniquement pour elle. Au fond, elle le savait.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, on aurait pu te soigner !

Son ton était néanmoins dénué de tout reproche.

- Pas la peine, d'habitude je guéris vite. Et puis, il n'y a presque plus rien.

Max secoua la tête d'un air désespéré : c'est tout Alec ça, plutôt mourir que demander de l'aide. Elle regarda le docteur qui continuait son examen. Il paraissait soulagé.

- Alors ?

- Je pense savoir ce qui ne va pas. Alec, depuis combien de temps es-tu comme ça ? Est-ce que tu dormais et mangeais bien ces derniers temps ?

- Non pas vraiment. J'ai souvent du mal à dormir et cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai plus mangé. J'ai été malade pendant deux jours, j'avais des crises assez violentes. Hier ça allait mieux, j'ai pu aller bosser. Mais ce matin au réveil…

Le Dr Carre hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Je pense que le tryptophane n'agit pas car ton corps a été trop surmené ses derniers temps. Toutes tes défenses immunitaires sont concentrées à guérir tes multiples blessures, et non pas à assimiler l'acide aminé. Ajouté au manque de sommeil et de nourriture, je pense que cela explique ton état. Ton corps a été soumis à beaucoup de stress Alec, ton esprit aussi. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Le Docteur fouilla dans sa mallette, en retira une seringue et un petit flacon puis se tourna vers Max :

- Si la fièvre continue à grimper ou que les spasmes augmentent en nombre et en intensité, il faudra que vous lui fassiez cette injection. C'est très important ! Je pense que vous savez à quoi peux conduire cet état de manque…

- Coma puis mort, répondit Max d'une voix blanche. Oui, je sais.

Le docteur lut la peur dans ses yeux :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Si vous lui donnez ce produit, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je peux même vous donner une deuxième dose si cela vous rassure. Au cas où l'autre se casserait ou que vous manquiez l'injection…

- Oui, d'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Samuel sortit de quoi faire une deuxième injection de son sac. Puis il serra la main de Max en guise d'au revoir et partit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Alec, qui gisait à moitié inconscient sur le canapé.

Max se retrouva à nouveau seule avec le jeune X5 malade. Elle se rappela d'un seul coup qu'elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir Logan qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir l'aider. Il devait sûrement être en train de l'attendre et de s'inquiéter.

- Alec ? Alec !

Celui-ci émit un petit grognement mais ne sorti pas de sa torpeur. Max décida donc d'utiliser son portable, en se passant de son consentement. Le mobile d'Alec était posé sur la table basse tout près d'eux. Sur l'écran, il était affiché qu'il avait manqué 17 appels. _« Whaou ! »_. Max savait qu'au moins une dizaine de messages correspondait à ses appels, pour le reste il devait s'agir de Normal, Scketchy et de divers contacts (féminins ou masculins, pas exactement pour la même chose). Elle composa le numéro.

« Allo Logan ! »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis désolée, mais là je ne peux vraiment pas ». Elle hésita à lui dire pourquoi. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de raison de culpabiliser, ce qu'elle faisait était tout à fait normal et pourtant : « Euh… je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais pour ce soir ça ne pourra pas se faire. »

« Alec non plus »

« Au revoir Logan. »

En raccrochant elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. C'était la première fois qu'elle mentait à son ami le Veilleur. Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment menti. Disons juste qu'elle avait omis de préciser certains détails.

Des gémissements la tirèrent des méandres de ses pensées. Elle retourna auprès d'Alec, dont elle s'était éloignée pour passer son appel, en courant. Il tremblait violement. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il claquait des dents : il tremblait de froid. Elle toucha la peau de son visage : sa température semblait avoir encore augmentée. Il était réellement bouillant, c'en était impressionnant.

Alec ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur son visage. Il n'avait entendu venir personne. Un froid glacial avait emparé tout son corps et lui tordait les entrailles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de claquer des dents. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était malade, il commença à avoir peur, réellement peur. Même si être seul lorsqu'on était en crise été loin d'être agréable, il avait toujours su qu'il n'en mourrait pas. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait réellement être en train de vivre ses dernières heures. Il avait pris de très nombreuses couvertures pour se couvrir et pourtant il grelottait encore. Il sentait que le froid venait de l'intérieur de lui, était en lui. Il savait qu'on pourrait lui donner autant de couvertures que possible sans que cela ne fasse disparaître ce froid.

Max se dit qu'il était temps de lui faire l'injection. L'état d'Alec correspondait à ce que lui avait dit le docteur. Sa température devait atteindre les 45°. C'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'elle prépara la seringue. Elle le retourna doucement, pris son bras et s'apprêta à réaliser la piqûre.

Lorsqu' Alec vit l'aiguille qu'elle tenait dans les mains, il prit peur et retira son bras. Max le regarda tendrement. Elle comprenait tout à fait sa peur des aiguilles. A Manticore, cela était rarement un bon présage. La nuit, elle faisait souvent des cauchemars sur Manticore. Elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit Alec, comme quoi les choses avaient empiré après son évasion. Elle se sentit coupable. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer toutes les épreuves qu'il avait du traverser sachant qu'en plus il été le jumeau d'un des évadés, devenu tueur en série de surcroît, et qu'il avait séjourné plusieurs mois en division Psy. Max pensa alors à Ben. Ben qui était mort. Ben qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver. Elle n'avait même pas essayé. Elle regarda Alec. C'était comme si une deuxième chance s'offrait à elle. Cette fois, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir.

- Alec ! Je dois te faire cette injection. C'est très important. Laisse moi faire !

Alec la supplia du regard. Son air de chien battu fit sourire Max. On aurait dit un petit garçon apeuré. Cependant elle savait que sa peur était plus que justifiée. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa le visage pour essayer de le rassurer.

- On n'est pas à Manticore. C'est juste moi, Max ! Fais moi confiance !

Alec hésita. Le froid semblait lui ronger les entrailles. Il savait que cela était du à la fièvre. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient agités de soubresaut. Il allait vraiment mal. Il essaya alors de surmonter sa peur et tendit un bras tremblant à Max afin qu'elle puisse lui faire l'injection.

La jeune femme agit rapidement. Elle s'attendait à le voir grimacer lorsque l'aiguille rentra dans sa peau, mais il ne réagit pas, ce qui inquiéta Max. Le fait qu'il ne ressente pas cette douleur n'était pas un bon signe. En effet, si Alec ne réagit pas, c'est parce ce qu'il souffrait déjà énormément. Peu à peu, il sentit les effets de l'injection. Le froid diminua, la chaleur regagna lentement son corps alors que paradoxalement la fièvre retombait. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, il finit par s'endormir.

xxxxxxx

Lorsqu' Alec se réveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait quasiment plus de fièvre et la crise était passée. Il garda les yeux fermés un long moment, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé. Il se rappela qu'il avait été malade et que Max l'avait aidé. Même s'il se sentait mieux, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il savait bien qu'il allait avoir mal dans tous les muscles de son corps comme toujours après une crise. Il avait aussi mal au cœur. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se décider à ouvrir les yeux. Près du canapé où il était allongé, se trouvait Original Cindy, assise sur la table basse en train de se couper les ongles. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Salut OC !

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge sèche. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé.

- Salut Beau Gosse ! Tu as soif ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il approuva alors qu'elle commençait déjà à lui servir un grand verre d'eau. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui soutint la tête pour l'aider à boire. Alec avala goulûment le précieux liquide. Cela faisait du bien. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était redevenue normale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Max m'a appelée pour veiller sur toi pendant qu'elle allait travailler ou qu'elle dormait.

Alec hocha la tête mais en réalité il avait du mal à comprendre. Il sentit son estomac gronder.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- 3 jours.

- 3 jours... répéta Alec d'une voix blanche.

- Et oui Cendrillon, on est Dimanche !

- Whaou ! Mais vous n'êtes pas restées là tout le temps quand même ?

- Bien sur que si, répondit OC, tu crois tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser tout seul dans cet état là ! On s'est relayé pour te veiller. Max est partie chercher à manger il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle devrait bientôt rentrer. Tu veux essayer de te lever ? Tu devrais manger un peu Alec.

OC s'avança vers lui. Alec apprécia l'attitude maternelle qu'elle avait envers lui. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé OC. Elle était très gentille, et il savait qu'elle avait tendance à prendre sa défense devant Max. Il se redressa sur le canapé et attendit que son mal de tête passe. Sa tête tournait trop pour qu'il essaye de se relever. OC s'assit à ses côtés et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous Beau Gosse ! dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.

Alec hocha de nouveau la tête. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait dormi, ou plutôt qu'il était resté inconscient, tout ce temps. « _3 jours_ ! ». Et lui qui croyait qu'il traversait juste une mauvaise passe. Cette fois ça avait été plus que ça.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le tira de ses pensées. Il se releva lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Max qui rentrait dans l'appart. Quand elle le vit, elle balança le sac qu'elle avait dans les bras sur une table puis se jeta sur lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle, heureuse de le trouver ainsi.

Alec fut surprit au départ puis finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Cela faisait du bien de la serrer contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur contre son corps. Elle finit par se séparer doucement de lui. Elle l'observa de la tête au pied d'un œil critique :

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Pas trop mal à la tête ?

- Si, un peu, reconnut Alec.

Maintenant qu'il était debout, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui marteler le crâne. Max sourit à sa réponse. Elle savait très bien qu'avec lui, un peu était égal à énormément.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

- Il faut que tu manges, répondit OC. Je vais te faire une soupe.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie, se plaignit Alec. J'ai mal au coeur !

- Tu as mal au cœur parce que tu as faim, Alec, rétorqua Max.

Alec savait qu'elle avait raison. Il avait fait la même erreur lorsqu'il était seul les deux premiers jours. La faim lui donnait mal au cœur donc il ne mangeait pas, donc la nausée empirait et il mangeait encore moins, ainsi de suite. C'est comme ça qu'il s'était affaibli.

- Je crois que tu as raison, concéda-t-il.

- Assied-toi, ordonna Max gentiment.

OC arriva avec un bol de soupe dans les mains. C'était chaud et très bon. Même si les premières gorgées furent difficiles à avaler il finit par ensuite engloutir rapidement le reste_. « L'appétit vient en mangeant »_ se dit-il. Maintenant il se sentait mieux. Juste très fatigué et très faible. Mais cela était normal.

- Merci, dit doucement Alec. Merci pour tout, à toutes les deux.

OC et Max le regardèrent amusées par son air penaud. Il était si craquant. Il était évident qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer sa gratitude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alec. Tu aurais fait pareil pour nous. On n'allait pas te laisser tout seul comme ça quand même ! offrit Max.

- Hum.

Alec ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elles avaient sûrement du prendre des jours de congés pour veiller sur lui. Il appréciait leur geste. C'était comme s'il se découvrait des amis. Des vrais. Des amis comme il n'en n'avait encore jamais eu. Il se sentait entouré et aimé pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Encore merci.

Il s'éloigna rapidement.

Max avait eu si peur. Sa joie avait été énorme quand elle l'avait trouvée debout en entrant. C'était si bon de le retrouver. Elle s'étira longuement pour chasser sa fatigue due aux nombreuses heures restée à veiller Alec et à bosser. Elle et OC n'avaient que peu dormi ses 3 derniers jours. _« Heureusement que j'ai de l'ADN de requin dans mon cocktail »_ pensa-t-elle.

xxxxxxx

L'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau lui fit énormément de bien. Alec avait toujours adoré ça. Surtout lorsqu'on est crevé, une bonne douche est toujours un vrai moment de luxe. L'eau était bouillante. La vapeur montait de partout. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule, la chaleur ambiante, la sensation de l'eau coulant sur sa peau, l'odeur du gel douche, il appréciait tellement ça. C'était comme s'il sentait son corps revivre. Tous ses sens entrant en éveil. Ses muscles habituellement si puissants étaient aujourd'hui tout endoloris et contractés comme s'il avait couru un marathon. La chaleur l'aida à se détendre.

Il sortit de la douche, passa une serviette autour de sa taille et se planta devant son miroir afin de s'observer d'un œil critique. Cependant le nouveau miroir qu'il s'était déniché (pour remplacer celui qu'il avait brisé d'un coup de poing) était recouvert de buée. Il ne pouvait donc pas se voir. Il se dit que finalement ce n'était peu être pas si mal. Il enfila un caleçon et un jean qui traînaient dans un placard puis sortit de la salle de bain.

xxxxxxx

(Pendant ce temps)

Logan arriva à l'adresse indiquée. C'était un bâtiment assez vieux, pas différent des autres. Il monta au deuxième étage puis chercha le n°4. Il fut alors surpris d'entendre la voix de Max, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne répondait pas lorsqu'il la bipait ou l'appelait. Elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis le soir où elle l'avait planté sans explications.

Ce soir, il allait être à nouveau possible de voler les plans. Puisque Max était injoignable, Logan avait décidé de demander de l'aide à Alec. Il avait son adresse mais ni n'était jamais allé. Bien sûr il aurait pu l'appeler sur son portable sauf qu'il ne répondait pas lui non plus_. « Décidément c'est contagieux ! »._ Une fois vérifié qu'il n'était pas au Crash, il s'était donc rendu directement à son appart.

Après avoir reconnu la voix de Max, c'est celle d'OC qui arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Que pouvaient-elles donc bien faire chez Alec toutes les deux ? Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

xxxxxxx

Max entendit que quelqu'un taper à la porte. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. N'entendant plus l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, elle décida d'ouvrir, se disant qu'Alec pourrait sûrement accueillir le visiteur. Elle eut alors la surprise de découvrir Logan sur le palier de la porte. Ces derniers temps, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Il ne semblait pas heureux de la voir. Elle le fit entrer. C'est ce moment que choisit Alec pour sortir de la douche et arriver dans le salon. Ils se dévisagèrent alors tous surpris.

Logan regarda Alec agacé. Le jeune transgénique était torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, quelques gouttes d'eau sur le torse. Sa beauté l'agaçait au plus haut point. Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de lui, de son côté toujours cool, de son corps puissamment musclé et bien fait. Cependant, en l'observant de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'Alec n'avait pas l'air si bien que ça. Il paraissait fatigué, son pas était lourd, ses yeux cernés et surtout il semblait avoir considérablement maigri pendant les quelques jours où Logan ne l'avait pas vu. Ses joues s'étaient même creusées.

Alors que Logan s'apprêtait à lui demander comment il allait, Max prit les devants. Elle avait remarqué qu'un léger tremblement agitait la main d'Alec. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir noté, trop surpris par le fait de trouver Logan dans son appart.

- Alec, j'ai oublié, prend ça ! dit-elle en lui donnant des pilules de Tryptophane. Je suis désolée, se lamenta-t-elle, j'ai complètement oublié que le docteur m'avait dit de t'en donner six dès ton réveil. Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu trembles un peu… Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front : Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre... Ca a l'air d'aller. Viens t'asseoir !

L'attitude très maternelle de Max ne cessait de le surprendre. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas trop qu'elle le traite comme un bébé, surtout devant un autre homme.

- Non Max, ça va. Je vais bien maintenant.

Elle avait l'air réellement inquiète. Il se radoucit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'assure que c'est vrai. J'ai un peu mal partout, je suis fatigué, mais ça va, dit-il en la regardant tendrement.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça Alec. Plus jamais, tu entends !

Oubliant tout, et en particulier la présence des deux autres, Max s'approcha d'Alec, se blottit contre son torse et le serra fort contre elle. Alec la serra aussi.

- J'ai eu si peur…

Alec se sentit troublé par sa réaction.

- Ce n'était pas la peine. Je vais bien maintenant.

- Pas la peine ! S'insurgea Max. Tu serais mort, si je n'avais pas été là ! Tu es resté 3 jours inconscient ! 3 jours tu entends ! Tu tremblais de fièvre, tout ton corps était agité de spasmes… J'ai du appelé au moins huit fois le docteur, tellement j'étais inquiète. Tout ça parce que tu n'es même pas capable de prendre soin de toi correctement et de demander de l'aide à temps ! Alors ne me dit pas que c'était « pas la peine » !

Alec fut choqué par ses paroles. Il n'avait gardé que peu de souvenir de ses derniers jours et ne pensait pas avoir été si mal.

- Elle a raison, dit OC, Original Cindy aussi a eu peur pour toi ! Si tu refais un coup pareil à mon petit chou, je peux te dire que transgénique ou pas, je viendrais te botter les fesses en personne !

- Désolé, répondit Alec penaud.

- Tu as été malade ? demanda Logan afin d'y voir plus clair.

- Oui, répondit Max. Il a été malade comme un chien ! Désolé pour ta mission, mais il a fallut que je m'occupe de lui.

Alec la regarda alors en souriant. Il était amusé de la voir énervée…Elle était si belle, quand elle s'énervait…

- Pourquoi tu rigoles toi ? Aboya-t-elle.

- Pour rien Max, pour rien.

Max remarqua qu'Alec avait retrouvé son petit sourire en coin. Ce sourire qui avait habituellement le don de l'agacer au plus haut point, la faisait aujourd'hui craquer.

- Arrête ! Lui dit-elle en lui donnant gentiment un petit coup de poing sur le ventre.

- Hé… Maxie… répondit-il en grimaçant une douleur feinte. Tu ne voudrais pas m'abîmer quand même ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour me remettre en état de marche !

- Si ! Lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Maintenant que tu vas mieux, je vais pouvoir te mettre une bonne raclée pour ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais malade !

- Je te l'ai dit Max, répondit Alec en redevenant soudain sérieux. C'est toi qui ne m'as pas cru.

- Désolé, répondit Max d'un air coupable.

- T'inquiète pas, tu as raison de ne pas toujours me croire, mais en l'occurrence je ne mentais pas. Se tournant vers Logan : Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Euh oui, mais ça ira, ça peu attendre un autre jour, c'était juste pour des papiers à voler dans une usine…

- C'est pour ça que tu étais venue Max, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Bon, ben on peut y aller ce soir. C'est quoi le plan ? Lança-t-il d'un air enjoué.

- Quoi ! Grogna Max. T'es fou ! Tu ne vas nulle part ce soir. Tu n'es pas en état. On fera ça plus tard. N'est-ce pas Logan ? Ca peut attendre, non ?

- Hé bien, c'est-à-dire que, apparemment, les plans doivent être envoyés dans un autre lieu demain matin. Ils ont été vendus et je ne sais pas où ils vont être conservés après la transaction.

- Il est hors de question qu'Alec vienne ce soir !

- Max, je te jure que je peux y aller !

Max se trouva coincé entre les deux. « _Ah les hommes, tous aussi inconscients les uns que les autres ! »_ L'attitude irresponsable d'Alec l'énervait profondément. Pour Logan, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle était horriblement déçue par lui. Une fois de plus il ne la soutenait pas dans ses choix. Il avait bien vu qu'Alec allait mal et pourtant il s'apprêtait quand même à le mettre une fois de plus en danger. Elle trouvait son attitude très égoïste. Max chercha alors du soutien du coté d'OC.

- Cindy…

OC décida que le temps était venu de jouer les intermédiaires. Elle s'adressa tout d'abord à Logan :

- C'est vraiment indispensable que ce soit fait cette nuit ?

- Oui! C'est très important! Il s'agit de plan pour une arme de destruction massive que des gens s'apprêtent à vendre à des terroristes Iraniens. On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Ok. Elle se tourna vers Alec. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui Maman !

- Bon, si tu dors jusqu'à ce soir et que tu manges bien, je pense que tu pourras y aller. Le Beau Gosse est costaud Max ! Tu peux lui faire confiance. Il pourra continuer à récupérer après…

Max rendit les armes puisqu'ils étaient tous contre elle.

- Ok, ok... C'est d'accord.

- Cool... répondit Alec.

Cependant il se sentit soudain très fatigué.

- Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher en attendant.

Logan avait été heureux de recevoir son soutien face à Max. Sentant la fatigue du jeune homme, il lui proposa d'aller chez lui.

- Si vous voulez on peut aller chez moi. Vous pourrez observer les plans de l'usine pour préparer l'opération et Alec pourra se reposer. Mon appart est plus proche de l'entrepôt, et je pourrais vous faire à manger.

- C'est ok, répondit Max. Surtout qu'il n'y a rien à bouffer ici ! Ton frigo était entièrement vide Alec. Comment ça se fait ?

Alec grimaça en repensant à ces derniers jours. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne mangeait plus grand chose.

- Fallait que je fasse des courses…

Alec finit de s'habiller, puis ils partirent tous les trois chez Logan, OC ayant préfèré renter chez elle pour se reposer. Alec l'enlaça tendrement avant qu'elle ne parte et la remercia une dernière fois pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le jeune homme se sentait vraiment très faible. Il marchait lentement, sentant tous ses muscles douloureux à chacun de ses pas. _« Finalement c'est comme si j'avait couru 3 marathons d'affilée pas un ! »_ pensa-t-il. En effet, chaque muscle de son corps était courbaturé suite aux spasmes et autres tremblements incontrôlés auxquels ils avaient été soumis.

Logan se sentait concerné par l'état du jeune X5. Il voyait bien qu'il souffrait. Il était en colère contre Alec, car il était responsable de l'éloignement de Max, cependant il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Du moins pas cette fois ci. Logan savait dans quel état les crises dues au manque de tryptophane mettaient les transgéniques, et même s'il ne l'avait pas vu malade, il se doutait de part son apparence actuelle que la crise avait du être réellement très violente. Max s'était sentie bien dès son réveil lorsqu'elle avait été malade, alors qu'il semblait toujours mal. De plus, il avait vu le produit que lui avait donné le docteur. Il s'agissait d'un anti-spasmodique très puissant que l'on ne prescrivait que pour les cas les plus graves en raison de sa rareté et aussi de ses effets secondaires éventuels.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il proposa à Alec d'aller se coucher dans une des chambres d'amis. Il le laissa seul quelques minutes, le temps d'aller lui chercher une couverture et à boire, et le trouva déjà endormi à son retour. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon : il paraissait jeune, fragile et innocent. Logan ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il posa le verre de lait sur la table de chevet, recouvrit Alec avec la couverture et alla rejoindre Max qui avait commencé à manger dans la cuisine.

- Il dort. Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu exactement ?

Max lui expliqua tout, insistant bien sur le fait que la blessure qu'il s'était faite en bossant pour le Veilleur avait tout déclenché, puis elle alla se reposer.

Elle ne dormit que quelques heures mais cela lui suffit pour retrouver toute sa pêche. Elle se prépara pour la mission puis alla réveiller Alec afin qu'il fasse de même.

xxxxxxx

Le jeune transgénique se réveilla avec une faim de loup. Avec Max, ils étudièrent les plans de l'usine où étaient conservé les fameux plans, tout en dévorant une pizza que Logan leur avait décongelée. Alec alla se prendre ensuite une longue douche bien chaude, la deuxième de la journée, sur ordre de Max qui voulait que son binôme soit «entièrement opérationnel ».

Les courbatures n'avaient toujours pas disparu et Alec savait qu'il lui faudrait bien 3 jours avant de totalement récupérer. La chaleur aida ses muscles à se détendre mais ses mouvements restaient encore très mal aisé en sortant de son bain. Il se demanda, inquiet, comment donc il allait bien pouvoir réussir à sauter pardessus le grillage de 5 mètres de haut comme il était prévu qu'il le fasse cette nuit.

C'est cette même question que se posa Max quand elle vit Alec sortir de la douche. Il était torse nu, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple boxer noir. _« Dieu qu'il est sexy… pensa –t-elle. Houlà qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive moi, je suis en train de dire que Alec est sexy ! Non c'est Logan qui est sexy pas Alec ... »_ Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée dérangeante de son esprit. Elle nota à la façon dont Alec se déplaçait, que la douche n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté : il était de tout évidence encore courbaturé. Max se dit qu'il était hors de question de partir en mission avec lui s'il n'allait pas mieux. Elle se rappela alors un de ses cours à Manticore. C'est une chose qu'elle détestait faire car elle considérait que tout ce qu'elle avait appris là-bas était mauvais. Cependant, elle devait admettre que certaines choses s'avéraient des fois très utiles.

- Assied toi et attend moi là, dit-elle à Alec.

Ceci était un ordre. Alec obéit tout en se demandant pourquoi. _« Depuis quand j'obéi à une femme moi ! »_. Logan fut lui aussi surpris. Max disparut un moment dans la salle de bain puis en revint avec un tube de crème entre les mains.

- Allonge toi.

Max, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Questionna Alec déboussolé.

- Un massage… Cours de survie n°223, tu ne te rappelles pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le regard choqué de Logan. je croyais que tu étais un bon élève et un obéissant soldat !

Cette fois, c'est Alec qui fut le plus blessé par ses paroles. Bon dieu, comment avait-elle pu dire ça ?! Elle ne cessait de blesser les gens qu'elle aimait sans le vouloir. Elle sentit qu'il y avait grand besoin de détendre l'atmosphère et de calmer les choses des deux cotés. Elle venait en deux secondes de rendre jaloux son « on-n'est-pas-comme-ça petit ami » et de blesser un autre ami en lui rappelant certaines choses qu'il préférait oublier. En effet, elle savait au regard hanté de Alec que ses dernières paroles le faisaient penser à Rachel.

- Allez petit frère, dit-elle doucement en regardant le X5 droit dans les yeux, laisse moi juste t'aider et je suis désolée pour ce que je viens de te dire…

Alec hocha la tête. «Petit frère !». Elle venait de l'appeler «petit frère» ! C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. O bien sur, il aurait préféré que Max le considère comme autre chose qu'un petit frère, mais bon, c'était toujours ça ! Jusqu'à présent, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ami ni comme quelqu'un de la famille. Il n'était rien pour elle, juste un trouble fête, un méga one même. Mais aujourd'hui ces deux mots venaient de tout changer !

De son coté, Logan fut lui aussi rassuré par ses dernières paroles, mais pour bien sûr une tout autre raison. Il essaya de se convaincre que Max agissait seulement au non de la réussite de la mission, alors qu'il sentait la jalousie l'envahir.

Alec s'était allongé sur le lit. Max était assise à ses côtés. Logan les regardait appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle commença le massage par les avants bras. Elle sentit qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Détend toi Alec, je vais pas te mordre, plaisanta-t-elle !

_« Détend toi, détend toi, _rageât-t-il intérieurement_, comme si je pouvais me détendre alors que la fille la plus sexy que je connaisse s'apprête à me faire un massage devant son petit ami ! O ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout que tu me mordes Maxie, et que tu fasses d'autres trucs aussi… Non non Alec ne pense pas à ce genre de chose » _se sermonna-t-il lui-même. Il regretta soudain de n'être vêtu que d'un boxer. Un pantalon lui aurait permis de plus facilement cacher certaines choses… Elle était si proche...Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Cela lui demanda d'énormes efforts. Cependant, en tant que soldat, il avait appris à rester de marbre face à toute forme de torture… bien que celle-ci n'eu sûrement jamais était envisagée par ses supérieurs.

Max sentit enfin le corps du jeune homme se relâcher. Les muscles de son avant bras étaient durs comme du béton. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas être si facile que ça de faire disparaître les contractures. Elle essaya de se remémorer ce fameux cours où on lui avait appris comment «remettre en état de marche un X5 venant d'avoir une crise majeure» selon l'expression de son instructeur.

Après l'avant bras, elle monta plus haut au niveau de son biceps, puis de l'épaule. Elle fit de même à son autre bras puis commença au niveau du ventre. Le bas ventre et les abdos ne nécessitaient pas beaucoup de soin, se rappela-t-elle. Les pectoraux étaient en revanche la partie la plus sensible, là où les muscles souffraient le plus chez les mâles, lors d'une crise.

Logan bouillait de rage. Comment pouvait-elle être en train de lui faire ça sous ses yeux ! Jamais elle ne l'avait massé lui. Crois-tu qu'elle aurait daignée l'aider pour ses exercices de rééducation ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ! Non jamais ! Voyons… Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Tous ces jours où Blink l'avait massé devant elle, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais demandé à le remplacer, l'aider ou à apprendre comment il fallait faire… Apprendre. Vu comme elle se débrouillait avec Alec, elle avait dû effectivement beaucoup en apprendre en observant Blink. Elle agissait avec des mains d'experte. Ses mouvements étaient précis, justes et efficaces.

Il entendit soudain Alec grogner lourdement. _«Voila qu'il se met à grogner de plaisir maintenant ! J'y crois pas ! C'est un cauchemar…_ se dit-il _»._ Cependant, Logan se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un grognement de plaisir mais en fait de douleur.

Alec avait attrapé Max par le poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il respirait rapidement et lourdement. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, alors que la douleur se calmait progressivement.

Au début, le massage avait été un vrai plaisir. C'était douloureux mais supportable, et surtout il sentait que cela lui faisait du bien. Cependant au niveau du torse la douleur s'était intensifiée jusqu'au point où il ne pût plus la cacher.

Max inquiète attendit qu'il se calme avant de recommencer. Elle regrettait de lui avoir fait si mal. Lorsqu'il la laissa continuer, elle agit plus doucement et insista longtemps sur la région douloureuse. Elle sentait sa peau douce et chaude sous ses mains, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait aussi son odeur, si virile. Cependant, elle trouvait ces pensées assez dérangeantes.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait gardé clos. Il rencontra le regard de Logan et ce qu'il y lut le terrifia. Il y avait en lui un tel mélange de colère, de haine, de jalousie et de dégoût… Alec se releva précipitamment du lit avant que Max ne commence à lui masser les jambes comme elle en avait apparemment l'intention.

- Merci beaucoup Max, je vais mieux maintenant. Je m'habille et on y va, dit-il précipitamment.

Max fut au début surprise par le comportement du jeune homme. Un instant, il était étendu tranquillement sur le lit et deux secondes plus tard il était debout près à s'enfuir en courant ! Ce n'est qu'en voyant Logan qu'elle compris sa réaction.

Alec prit sa tenue du parfait cambrioleur et commença à l'enfiler. Alors qu'il se contorsionnait dans tous les sens pour rentrer dans l'étroite combinaison, il se rendit compte que Max avait réellement fait du bon boulot. Il se sentait comme neuf, toutes douleurs disparues comme par enchantement.

- Merci petite soeur. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- De rien, répondit-elle en lui fermant la fermeture éclair qui était dans son dos.

Elle essaya d'agir comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était normal, histoire que Logan se calme.

Logan finit en effet par se détendre. Il se rappela comment Max avait toujours été si protectrice envers les membres de sa famille. Alec en faisait lui aussi partie. Et de plus il portait le même visage que Ben, une raison supplémentaire pour que Max se soucie de lui. Et puis Alec avait déjà une fille dans sa vie, cette Rachel qui venait de mourir, il ne pouvait donc pas aimer Max…

Logan essaya ainsi de se persuader qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter…

Il conduisit en voiture les deux transgéniques près de l'entrepôt. L'opération se déroula exactement comme prévue. Trois heures plus tard, il déposait Alec au bas de son appartement. Max commença à émettre des objections quant à laisser Alec dormir seul chez lui cette nuit, cependant le jeune X5 coupa court à la discussion en disant qu'il était hors de question qu'on le traite comme un bébé. Logan déposa ensuite Max chez elle avant de regagner son propre appart. Ses pensées tournaient encore autour de la façon dont la relation entre Max et Alec avait évoluée. Il se rassura en se disant que Max n'aimait que lui et que donc il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment raison car ce n'était pas exactement comme un frère que Max considérait dorénavant Alec.

fin du chap 1


End file.
